


Hellfire

by DanceLikeAnHippogriff



Series: Di draghi e Dragomanni [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: And they were rommmates, But not in this one story, DnD barbarian, DnD bard, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Heat Stroke, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, eventually they bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceLikeAnHippogriff/pseuds/DanceLikeAnHippogriff
Summary: "The kitsune choked back a swearword, munching it angrily in between his sharp teeth. Of all the people out there, it had to behim. Because why, yes, the other two members of the party were merrily dating. Fucking couples."***Of a carefree and libertine kitsune bard and his overly-serious party companion sharing a room.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: Di draghi e Dragomanni [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673860
Kudos: 3





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> These two characters were originally meant to be played in a DnD campaign that, sadly, saw its ending too soon for them to even develop a proper relationship.
> 
> However, fantasy is a powerful tool and allows me and my partner in crime, [CrispyGarden](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203), to make them live stupid adventures and dream about their possible interactions.
> 
> I hope that this short story will make you smile just like it did with us two <3 Enjoy!

An irk turned into a pressing urge.

He might as well have ripped his own skin off, bite by bite, teeth sinking into flesh and bones, the feeling of sticky streams of thick dark blood trickling down his throat, than wake the other up. It would have been the fourth time that day. His pride had been shattered already, its pieces dangling all over from his soul. No need to inflict it that merciless final blow.

Another rush of heat paralysed his legs, making him wince softly in pain. He never had it _that_ bad. Never had a partner, free to do whatever he felt like doing, roaming the world and quenching his thirst with whoever pleased him. That time was no different. Right?

He let out a low hiss at the candle light that welcomed his sleep-deprived eyes. Its auburn flame was still flickering fiercely as if moved by the raspy snores coming from behind his back. He glanced quickly at the bundle of sheets that his companion had become, looking away when that mountain of dreads and muscles flinched in its sleep, ears flat against his head, kicking Horo in the shin. The kitsune choked back a swearword, munching it angrily in between his sharp teeth. Of all the people out there, it had to be _him_. Because why, yes, the other two members of the party were merrily dating. Fucking couples.

Horo inhaled sharply, tugging at the sheets to wrap himself up and let the cosy feeling ease his thoughts. It felt like a warm embrace and his mind started to wander, following his own footprints, envisioning the places and people he had met during his long years as a traveller. The urge of roaming and feeding off tales, his own adventures, had been engraved in his very core when he was born. He had had so many of them, he could not even keep track. _Heh, adventures_. He passed his tongue on his lips, slowly, relishing the relief it gave him. He did not feel like getting out of the covers for a stupid sip of water. But he sure was burning. Obviously, he would not happen to think about it _now_ , would he? _Just like those nights. And his musky smell…_ And there it went again, summoned by his stupidity, the sense of tightness in between his legs that grew more and more awkward by the second. He chewed angrily at the hem of his sleeping bag, tasting the feathery and dirty fabric. It did not help. _Of course it would not._

It had been easy to cover it up during the day. His party had returned safe and sound from yet another mission and thanks to that they could go and feast at the local tavern. The adrenaline of battles rushing in his veins together with the strongest of the innkeeper’s dark ale had helped him to keep it at bay. And he knew he could always go and wake that sapphire-eyed Halfling maid who seemed to have fancied him way too much during dinner. He could have paid her with his reward share, at best. His fingers began to wander, reaching his own lips and caressing it slowly, sensually, barely brushing against the tip of his tongue. He could see them when he kept his eyes close, those plump peach-coloured lips, disclosing just for him in a soft damp circle of pleased surprise. He lapped gently at his fingertips, and felt a chill rushing down his spine and travelling in between his legs, breaking out a fire. Her hands would not be enough, but her mouth… If she were to suck him slowly, all down to the base, she could have made it all go away. All mouths are different, but everyone has one… Would it have been wrong to think about his tongue while feeling hers wetting his erection?

He clumsily muffled a moan, lips wrapped around his fingers, wondering how warm she could have kept him with hers. It was driving him crazy and the sense of tightness had now become quite uncomfortable. He opened his eyes, abruptly freeing himself from the covers, just to recoil back in bed at the first gust of wind. _Cold cold COLD!_

He snorted, disappointed. His hand would do.

His fingertips awkwardly brushed all the way down his torso, five distinct burning points along his bare skin, and reached his lower belly, hesitant when feeling the first pubic hairs. Maybe he should not do it, after all. What if his companion woke up? What if he got caught masturbating like a thief who had not been sneaky enough? What if-?

A low satisfied groan gurgled up his throat as his hand wrapped around his shaft, thumb slowly brushing the head. They had been so busy with travelling that the last city they hit was nothing but a distant memory in his clouded mind. How long had it been since he had done it? The tingling sensation that he felt with the first impatient stroke answered it for him. Gods, it felt like his whole body had been awakened, every single part of it screaming in pain and begging to be touched, held, stroked, bit. The rough bedsheets were not helping, teasing every inch of his skin.

His fingers caught a droplet of precum, his hand now slick keeping a steadier pace. He wanted to thrust in it so badly, but the bed would have certainly betrayed him with squeaks and creaks, so he had to tone it down. For the moment being.

A wave of pleasure hit him as his other hand reached his balls to play with them, canines sank in his lower lip to keep whines and moans at a minimum. It felt so good his world had turned into a muffled coat of burning desire and his body apparently did not want to tone it down. At all.

He arched his back, thrusting frantically in his hand, breathing heavily through his nose. _If you have to wake up, let it be when I’m finish-_

He suddenly felt the cold air prickling at his skin and instinctively shoved his tail in between his legs, shocked, legs jerking to his chest. He swallowed, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see a shadow towering next to him.

His companion was sitting on the bed, eyes puffed with sleep and a grimace painted on his face that said anything but “Good fucking 4 am in the morning, dear Horo. Do you want breakfast in bed?”.

“Neal!” He croaked out painfully, trying to sound cheerful and casual, his tail hiding the obvious. He threaded his fingers through his silky locks, giving him a malicious stare, his tongue barely poking out his lips. “Did you miss me so much you had to wake me up and admire me in all of my sleeping beauty?” He mewled, his nails caressing the line of his neck.

The shifter grunted something in response, rude as per usual. He yawned, stretching his arms and back to then lock eyes with him. Horo flashed him a cherubic smile in response, his tail slightly jerking closer to his body. The shifter’s eyebrow quirked up at the view, a silent question hovering between them. Then, he cautiously sniffed the air.

“There’s a strange smell coming from your side…” He inquired, voice still husky from sleep. He leaned in, nostrils twitching, and the weight shift made Horo dangerously roll closer.

“Watch it, you-!” Growled the kitsune, sinking his nails in the mattress to keep his balance, his tail straightening up for the sudden movement. _Oh fuck, no!_

“HORO!” Thundered the other.

 _Too late…_ He lowered his ears, a soft whine escaping from his lips.

“I can’t believe you were- In my same bed! We _share_ this fucking bed!” Aennileas was clearly furious, fire flickering in his pitch-black eyes. The candle light made his face even more menacing, shadows dancing on his skin and painting his scars of shades red and maroon.

It would have worked if the kitsune had not been an irreverent bastard. Horo huffed, abandoning all efforts to hide his blatant erection. “Hear me out, I’m sorry, okay? But at times I can’t control it and I have to.” He grinned at the other’s disgusted face. “I have to _mas-tur-bate_. Touch myself. Pleasure my beautifully-shaped dick. Fuck myself through _heat_.” He glanced in between the shifter’s thighs, catching sight of his black treasure trail. “Don’t you do it too?” He tilted his head to the side, candid.

As if he had physically felt his stare on his body, Aennileas reached out for the sheets and hurriedly covered himself, a dark shade of maroon spreading on his face.

“You always going around asking these kind of questions, fox?”

Horo burst out in a brief laugh, snorting. “Only when someone catches me in the act and has a dumb expression like yours painted on their face.”

The shifter bared his fangs in a silent threat. Horo stack his tongue out and spread his legs even more, a sly smile pulling at his lips.

“So?” He asked languidly.

“So _what_?” Growled the shifter, straightening his back.

“What business do you have here, awake, in the middle of the night. In my bed. Naked.” He chuckled, licking his own lips. “How bold of you.”

Aennileas felt the sudden urge to grab his tiny stupid neck and make pelts out of him, but he kept his hands in place. He let out a heavy sigh instead and furrowed his brows, trying to not let his stare drift anywhere near the other’s pelvic area.

“First of all, this is _our_ bed and NO-” he anticipated the fox’s smug remark, who huffed and rolled his eyes dramatically, “it’s not because I’m fucking you. Nor tonight nor anywhere near in the future. Did I make myself clear, fox?”

Horo mimicked his angry face. “ _Did I make myself clear, fox?_ ”

The shifter made a face, deeply offended. “That’s not my voice. Cut your crap already.”

“ _Cut your crap already._ ”

“You’re a pain in the ass.”

“I wish you were mine.”

Aennileas grunted, giving him his back and letting himself fall limply on the bed. “Goodnight, fox.”

“C’mon, pal, I said nothing bad. No need to be offended!” He tried to climb his shoulder to peek at the shifter’s face. His eyes were hermetically closed, lips pulled in a thin disgruntled line.

“Keep that dick away from my back.” He grunted out.

“Mean.”

«Go to sleep, Horo.»

The kitsune sighed, ruffling his way under the sheets. “You didn’t even let me come. Hope you’re _satisfied_. Cos I’m not.” He snorted, all whiney.

“Horo.”

“Mmm?” Hummed the other, a hint of hope in his voice.

“Shut the fuck up and let me sleep.”

“I love you too, sweetie.”


End file.
